


In My Dreams

by BitterlyByronic (A_Little_Bit_Broken)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (in case you didn't figure it out), A LOT of Repetition, After TSOT actually, And this was the result, Gen, He misses John a lot, I Don't Even Know, I Figured I'd Share, I had a lot of feelings about that episode, I wrote this ages ago, Or Sherlock Just Misses His Best Friend, POV First Person, Pining Sherlock, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prose Poem, Repetition, Take It However You Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_Broken/pseuds/BitterlyByronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Sherlock dreams of but not all dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

In my dreams, my memories take on new life. I see those first ungainly steps of yours as they flow into something smoother, more assured, under my tutelage. I lead, you follow; I follow, you lead; our roles as shifting and constantly changing as the seasons. 

In my dreams, I don't teach you to dance for the sake of someone else; I teach you just for the sheer joy of it, for the sake of dance and nothing more. I teach you so we can sway together to a music all our own. We dance to the earthsong, to the ebb and flow of time, to the music of the planets and the stars and the whole universe. 

In my dreams, we dance forever, holding tight to each other, sinking, falling, melting, and _cleaving_ to each other until we are no longer separate but, rather, two parts of a whole, needing each other with a wild sort of desperation just to survive. 

In my dreams, you look me at the way you look at her. You see star shine in my eyes and I see the same in yours. You see my rough edges and accept them; I see your scarred soul and embrace it. And, with that understanding, we move in free flowing synchronicity, every movement we take perfectly timed to complement each other. 

In my dreams, you welcomed me with open arms and you are able to forgive my duplicity. 

In my dreams, I am enough for you once again and I am able to reclaim my place in your life. 

In my dreams, you are with me once more and we take on the world as we once did. 

In my dreams, we are something more than we ever were before. In my dreams, we are something so much _better_. 

 

_These_ are the things I dream. 

 

But, as I watch you walk away from me with her on your arm, as I take in the evidence that you have built a new life wherein my space has been filled, I acknowledge that these are things that I will only ever have in my dreams. 

And, so, I walk away. I leave you to your reality and console myself with the beauty of you I can still find when I look inside and embrace the feelings in my dreams.


End file.
